


Fracture

by ZolphDiggler



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZolphDiggler/pseuds/ZolphDiggler
Summary: How two men, two arguments and one cat(?) got them from first names, to last names and back again.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Fracture

"Alright then Ann here we are. I can call you Ann, right?" Suguru Kamoshida asked the young woman sat in his passenger's seat after pulling up to the gates of Shujin Academy leaning his huge body towards her as he did so, making the cramped space of his car seem all the more suffocating to her. Ann knew fine well what he was asking was anything but a request, and put on the smile she had been practicing as she responded.

"Sure thing. I don't mind at all."

"Pick you up same time tomorrow then?"

"I'd appreciate it." She didn't know if she was doing a good job at hiding the hesitation or fear in her voice or if he just didn't care.

"Good girl. I'll see you soon then." That leer on his face. That tone in his voice. A single thought was all that kept Ann's facade intact.

This is for Shiho. That's what she always told herself. 

The thought of her friend had got her through worse fresh in her mind she went to open the car door, until a familiar and striking figure slowly making it's way up the path caught her eye. A young man, his bleached blonde mop now his second most prominent trait next to the noticable limp in his left leg. It was someone she knew well, someone she called a friend, and someone she absolutely couldn't let see her right now.

"Hey actually, do you think we could just go one more trip round the block? I..really like this car y'know?" Forcing out words out that would ensure she spend a single second longer with the man felt like throwing up sandpaper and the way his face someone managed to both light up and darken at the prospect didn't help, but thinking of the alternative she managed.

"Well, I suppose if you really insis-" Kamoshida's words stopped as he too caught sight of the boy from over her shoulder. As his face changed from a smile to scowl to malicious satisfaction, he took his hands back off the steering wheel. "On second thought we'd better not. As much as I love spending time with you I'm a busy man remember? What would they say if Shujin's most prestigious teacher was late, and what kind of teacher would I be if I let you turn up late to Homeroom?" To Ann's shame that would usually be enough to get her to back down, but this time she was desperate.

"Huh? Oh come on just one more-"

"I'm quite serious Ann." He knew what she was doing. She knew what he was doing and could do nothing about it. Same as ever. Relenting and forcing the same smile as before she slowly stepped out of the car, before feeling a sharp smack on her backside. She'd have given anything to run, anything to scream, anything to turn around and break the bastard's nose.

But this was for Shiho. With that thought drowning out all others as best it could hearing his car take off down the road, Ann only hoped she could make it to class before the secondary source of her anxiety could spot her.

“Ann! Yo Ann I'm talking to you!” The familiar bark and unfamiliar mistimed stomps of Ryuji approaching her hammered home that it really wasn't her day. Re-donning her mask she turned to greet her friend.

“Ryuji, hey it's good to see you. How's your le-” Her attempts to start and end the conversation with small talk was quickly dashed.

“Don't you gimme that shit. That was Kamoshida's car you just got out of! What the hell?”

“Yeah it was. He passes me on my way from the station so he gives me a ride sometimes. So what?”

“So what? That bastard is the reason for my leg being like this remember?”

“Well have you seen the size of Kamoshida? What the hell did you think was going to happen when you threw that punch?” She'd heard the rumours of the assault of course, of Kamoshida's 'self defence'. She knew there was almost certainly more to it than what was being said, but right now all she cared about was ending the conversation as quickly as possible.

“Are you for real right now?” The fury was Ryuji's face and in his voice was fighting against his disbelief of who he was hearing this from. “That bastard he-” he trailed off, apparently unwilling to get into details. “What was I suppose to do exactly? Sit back and take his shit?” Her own actions made the question hit Ann especially close to home, and not knowing the answer she offered none. Ryuji closed his eyes and took a breath, presumably trying to compose himself before continuing.

“Look Ann there's been rumors about you. People have been talking.”

“So what else is new?”

“Look this ain't like the shit they said back in middle school! Getting favours from teachers, seeing that bastard, it's serious shit man.” Ann didn't need to be told any of this. Perhaps everyone thought she was more dense than she actually was, but they did a poor job of hiding what they thought of her. She had grown used it it. She had weathered worse.

“Why bring this up Ryuji? What do you care?”

“Because it's all bullshit! I know it is! It was bullshit then, and it's bullshit now!” Ann's thoughts drifted back to middle school, to the two friends she had made that not once had let her looks determine her character. The girl she was trying so hard to protect, and the boy in front of her. “But-” the boy continued, “-but you gotta give me something here Ann. After what I just saw, after what he did to me you got to. I know what they're all saying ain't right, so tell me what the hell is going on!”

Ann was doing well at keeping up her calm facade, but in reality the sound of her own heartbeat was deafening, and a dozen conflicting thoughts all screamed at her in unison.

I need to tell someone.  
I need to keep quiet.  
You can trust him.  
He can't do anything.  
He's always been there.  
Don't drag him into this.  
It's Ryuji.  
That doesn't matter.

“Kamoshida is-” Ann started her sentence not knowing what she was about to say, and thanks to an intervention she wasn't sure was fortunate or unfortunate she would never know. A sharp kick from a passing student to Ryuji leg brought him to his knees with a cry.

“Watch it Sakamoto. You're in everyone's way again.” She didn't know the name of the student who had just assaulted him, but she did recognise his face from their school's former track team. The same team Ryuji had been single-handedly blamed for disbanding. Anger giving way to worry she averted her gaze to her friend, only to stop herself before she could reach out a hand. Defeat. Pain. Isolation. All with nothing to show for it. The state of the boy before her told her everything she needed to know about the results of pointless rebellion. There was nothing she could do to help him. There was nothing she could do to help herself.

But perhaps there was still a way to help Shiho.

“Kamoshida isn't any of your business Ryuji. As a matter of fact neither am I. You'd think you of all people would have learned not to interfere when you aren't needed?” The only person the words hurt more than Ann herself was Ryuji, and as he forced himself back upright the pain in his leg quickly gave way to the pain in his chest.

“It's...got everything to do with me.”

“Why's that? You jealous of him or something?” The words were out faster than she could stop them, and the hurt and astonishment in his eyes couldn't undo them.

“Jealous? You think I'm asking all because I'm fucking jealous? Is there something to be jealous of?” Ann flinched, but there was no salvaging the situation now. His last words before he limped away told her how awfully effective her remark was.

“Fine. Fuck you then Takamaki.”

Ann was grateful for the first time after that for the fact that Ryuji and her had been placed in separate classes. The once close friends relationship quickly became brief ice cold daggers, followed by the cold shoulder of pretending the other wasn't there. Ann wasn't sure which one hurt more, but she did know it was what she'd asked for. She had butchered a friendship to save another, as and she watched Shiho's achievements and renown in volleyball climb higher and higher she used it to tell herself she made the right choice. It only made the tears she fought back whenever he passed all the more stinging.

**

“Okay, I expect great things from you guys.” said the talking cat creature apparently called Morgana as he finished up his explanation on the school rooftop. Palaces? Heists? Treasures? Personas? It all would have made more sense to Ann if the events of the other day had all been a nightmare cooked up by the Saturday morning cartoons of her childhood, but there was no denying it. The vast castle, the monsters, the gross, empty headed caricature of her, the resigned despair turned into finely directed rage, she remembered it all vividly. I felt like she might be going crazy, but perhaps a shot at bringing the otherwise untouchable Kamoshida to justice was worth losing her sanity over.

“Alright I'm going to stock up on supplies, then we head straight for the Palace. You two good to stay put until I get back?” It was suddenly driven home to her that the supposed criminal that had just spoke and had comforted her the other day and his strange talking cat were not the only company she had. Squatting in front of the doors to the rooftop just in front of her was also Ryuji, the other person she had followed into that crazy other world. The familiar face that should be a comfort to her only helped to send an icy chill up her spine. She had mustered the courage to send a thank you message his way last night, but the thought of any prolonged time alone gave her pause.

“Sure go wild. We'll be here.” The cause of her worry had just answered the question for her. Satisfied with the response their new friend turned and left through the doors, taking his cat with him and leaving the two alone with only the heavy air as company. “So then,” Ryuji began, “seems like the dude took to the boss role pretty quick eh Takamaki?” Given the very few times they'd spoken since he'd started addressing her as that, she still wasn't quite used to it. She wasn't particularly keen on getting used to it.

“Good job at least one of us knows what's going on. To be completely honest I'm pretty damn lost.”

“Same. All I know is that if it's a chance to take down Kamoshida, I don't mind just nodding my head and putting up with all the weird shit in the world.”

“Yeah...” The subject of their shared pain only helped her remember the pain she had herself caused. The conversation quickly choking on the atmosphere, Ann realised she may not get another chance to set things right like this one for a long time.

“Sakamoto I re-”

“Oh, right. I'm uh, I'm sorry by the way.” Ann stopped, beaten to the punch.

“You're sorry? Sorry for what I don't get it?”

“I dunno man, for not being there I guess?” The blonde boy muttered, unable to keep eye contact. “I knew those rumours we're bull, I knew you'd never do that shit in a billion years, but I still wound up buying into it. I shoulda known something was up, known that you couldn't say anything. I shoulda known that better than anyone but-” he trailed off, his words failing him. “I'm just real sorry, okay? I'm real shit with words don't ask me to explain stuff.” Ann's happiness quickly turned to guilt, then to frustration.

“Urgh! Damnit why'd you have to apologise?”

“Woah hey! What's your problem?”

“My problem is that this was all my fault! You saying sorry is just making me feel worse!”

“You seriously getting on my case for this? For real?” The heavy air quickly became heated, as perhaps the two most stubborn heads in the school clashed not for the first or last time. This wasn't how it was supposed to go at all. She wanted to make up with him. She wanted that as much as anything right now. As Ann began to lose hope of ever really doing so, she noticed Ryuji's annoyance had turned to amusement.

“Y'know Takamaki, I think we could be the only two people who could turn something like this into a shouting match. Feels pretty familiar huh?” She giggled, realising he had a point.

“Us arguing over nothing feels...pretty nostalgic huh?”

“No idea what that word means, but I agree.” Sensing the air between them finally clearing, Ann took her chance.

“Really though, I'm sorry too. Everything I said back then was just-” she faltered, “-I really wanted to tell you-”.

“I know you would have said something if you could, so can it alright?” Being cut off aside, that wasn't the response she expected.

“Huh?”

“I've got a better idea. Let's both quit feeling sorry for ourselves. All this shit? It all traces back to that bastard Kamoshida, and you, me and those two are about to go make him the most sorry bastard to have ever lived. Sounds good right?” The grin on his face and sincerity in his voice helped coax out a smile. This was the Ryuji she remembered alright.

“Yeah, that sounds real good. Simple and straightforward as ever huh?”

“That a bad thing?”

“Nah. It's always helped put me at ease Ryuji.” His eyes widening had it dawn on her what she just said, and desperate not to mess up at this point she began to backtrack. “That...just slipped out. Would you rather I not call you that?”

“No!” Ryuji blurted out, before quickly noticing the implication and clarifying. “I mean, no that's fine. To be honest I kinda missed it.” The sheepish smirk he had when admitting so was a far cry from the brazen grin from a moment ago, but Ann found it no less endearing.

“In that case, go back to calling me Ann and I suppose I can help you out.”

“How on earth did you make this you somehow doing me a favour?”

“I wanna hear ittttt.” Her singsong voice helped disguise her genuine want. Ryuji rolled his eyes and smiled once more.

“Okay then. Ann it is. Thanks a bunch. Really.” Sharing their first real laugh they'd had in a long time, they were almost disappointed when their moment was interrupted by their returning leader. In the grand scheme of things this was a small step on the journey to repair the bond they once had, and when the looked back an even smaller step on the journey they'd share with each other, but when they were asked if they were ready to “go and steal that treasure”, it was the joy for the past they'd started to repair and hope for the future they could make that helped absolve the absurdity of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why this idea took so long to get typed considering something like this being my headcanon since Vanilla.  
> I suppose if you really wanted to this could strictly be read as a strictly platonic friendship fic rather than a shipship fic, but you know better than that surely?


End file.
